


Pieskie życie

by wookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "poczucie humoru", M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, kolosalny absurd, parę lat później, przekleństwa~
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookami/pseuds/wookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeden tydzień z katorgi dorosłego Iwaizumiego. I doczepionego do niego Oikawy. Tak, niestety, Oikawy też.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oikawa usłyszał kiedyś od Iwaizumiego, że źle skończy. Biedny, nieświadom niczego Iwa-chan! Nie wiedział, że i jemu los nie sprzyja. Że tam na górze go nie kochają, a na ziemi… na ziemi może nawet tak.  
Godzina piąta rano. Przez czas nie do przewidzenia Iwaizumi odpycha od siebie natarczywą jednostkę znaną powszechnie jako Oikawa Tooru. Co najmniej na drugi koniec materaca, ale najczęściej na podłogę. Potem idzie pobiegać.  
Godzina siódma rano. Godzina oficjalnego wstania z łóżka Oikawy (znana też jako czas okrężnej migracji na kanapę). Tak naprawdę ten od piątej rano wymyka się dyskretnie na balkon i stalkuje krążącego po osiedlu współlokatora, by wreszcie wparować mu do łazienki w czasie prysznicu.  
Ach, ta nagła i niedoparta potrzeba umycia zębów…  
Godzina siódma, minut pięć. Zajęty jak dotąd higieną osobistą Iwaizumi orientuje się, że ma nieproszonego gościa. Oikawa zostaje w trybie natychmiastowym wyrzucony z pomieszczenia. W ślad za nim lecą rozmaite pociski słabo przystosowane do ranienia, między innymi bokserki Iwaizumiego i parę innych niezbędników.  
Godzina siódma, minut dziesięć. Wytarty do sucha Iwaizumi żąda zwrotu swojej bielizny. W wirze negocjacji przyrzeka najróżniejsze rzeczy, byle tylko nie musieć wspinać się po pochyłych schodach na wyższe piętro po kolejną parę. Tego naprawdę woli uniknąć. Oikawa i starsza pani z naprzeciwka zawsze czuwają. Trudno powiedzieć, które z nich jest gorsze.  
Dlaczego ta kobieta siedzi w oknie z lornetką?  
Godzina siódma, minut dwadzieścia. Przynoszenie Oikawie jego kawy i wysłuchiwanie zażaleń odnośnie rozpychania się w łóżku i zabierania kołdry. Trwa do momentu, aż Iwa nie odwróci się i raz a dobrze nie spiorunuje kaznodziei z powołania wzrokiem. Wtedy – szeroki uśmiech. Bo jednak można jakoś wytrzymać, no, tak ostatecznie, tak, tak, dla ciebie, Iwa-chan…  
Godzina siódma, minut dwadzieścia jeden. Gadanie swojego kompana i przedłużająca się cisza to dwie rzeczy, których Iwaizumi nie może strawić, więc włącza telewizor, zanim którekolwiek obejmie panowanie nad chwilą. Po chwili Shittykawa, przewidująco wciąż przystrojony w swoją piżamę, zasypia mu na ramieniu.  
Powolne wpadanie w refleksyjny nastrój.  
Dlaczego pozwala Oikawie mieszkać w swoim mieszkaniu?  
A jeżeli nawet jest jakiś powód – chyba litość i działalność charytatywna są w obecnych czasach w cenie – to dlaczego jeszcze pozwala mu spać w swoim łóżku?  
W telewizji około tej pory lecą w miarę godziwe filmy i jaśnie pan gospodarz zapomina, iż powinien solidnym kuksańcem odsunąć od siebie zbędny balast.  
Wpół do dziesiątej. Oikawa (nadal śpiący jak aniołek, którym nigdy naprawdę nie będzie, może oprócz tych kilku…dziesięciu godzin, kiedy śpi) dostaje wiadomość, po czym wreszcie otwiera zaspane oczy.  
W zasadzie sięgnięcie po spoczywającą na stoliku kawowym komórkę i podanie jej właścicielowi nie byłoby dla Iwaizumiego szczególnie forsownym przedsięwzięciem, ale wybrzmiały sygnał – „Iwa-chan, podaj Oikawie jego telefon~” – sprawia, że mu się odechciewa. Woli raczej mimochodem wyprostować nogi i odsunąć mebel na jeszcze większą odległość.  
Determinacja. To jest – Oikawa przejawia determinację, żeby dostać pożądany przedmiot bez zmieniania swojej pozycji. A może liczy, iż Iwa-chan jednak ma serce (nie ma).  
Dwie minuty po wpół do dziesiątej. Sukces.  
Meldunek:  
\- Matsukawa pyta, czy my ostatniej nocy wreszcie…  
\- A może byś tak pracę znalazł?  
Oikawa pociąga nosem, symulując płacz. Ale Iwa-chan nadal nie ma serca. Jeszcze nie.  
Zaczyna się kolejny znośny film.  
Godzina jedenasta. Znudzenie Oikawy osiąga poziom krytyczny. Iwa-chan zostaje wysłany po laptopa. Oikawa zostaje wysłany do diabła. Laptop leży dalej na swoim miejscu.  
Minuta po jedenastej. Sypialnia, w której koło łóżka spoczywa komputer, jest równie odległa jak chwilę temu. Należy rozważyć wstanie.  
Dwie minuty po jedenastej. Oikawa dojrzewa do tego, by naprawdę rozważyć zwleczenie swoich zwłok z kanapy. Atmosfera się zagęszcza.  
Trzy minuty po jedenastej. Gęściej.  
Minutę później Iwa-chan pęka i raz jeszcze – ostatni, cholera, ostatni… - robi za chłopca na posyłki.  
Kwadrans po jedenastej. Relacja Oikawy z ostatnich kilku minut, które spędził skulony niemożliwie, żeby tylko jakoś oprócz siebie zmieścić na kanapie Iwę i komputer (żadnego z powyższych nie chciał się pozbywać):  
\- Iwa-chan, tu piszą, że w lokalnym laboratorium zajmującym się hodowlami tkankowymi wyhodowano serce. Jest dla ciebie nadzieja~.  
Minutę później w wierze szarpaniny, w trakcie której Iwaizumi chciał za wszelką cenę zatrzasnąć laptopa, najlepiej na opartych jeszcze na klawiaturze palcach, a Oikawa po prostu niewzruszenie kontynuował bycie irytującym, urządzenie spadło na ziemię. W tejże samej sekundzie się wyłączyło. A potem nie chciało włączyć.  
Jedenasta dwadzieścia. Laptop na honorowym miejscu na środku stołu. Iwaizumi na krześle przed nim, z bosymi stopami Oikawy na swoich kolanach i samym młodzieńcem naprzeciw. Nos w telefon i Oikawa zaczyna czytać. 

\- Tutaj jest napisane, żeby sprawdzić…  
\- Nie, nie, nie, poddaję się. Po prostu się ubierz i zabierzemy twój cholerny komputer do cholernego serwisu mojego znajomego.  
\- Pojedziemy cholernym autem twoich rodziców czy cholernym metrem, Iwa-chan? Czekaj, Iwa-chan, ty masz znajomych?  
Południe – wyjazd. Wreszcie, po uporaniu się z tysiącem spraw do załatwienia, które objawiły się ni z tego, ni z owego. Bo Oikawa nie ma mleka do płatków i ktoś („Iwa-chan, może byś znalazł chwilkę?”) musi je kupić („Och, tak mi przykro, że winda się zepsuła i musiałeś wchodzić po schodach, to może dzisiaj nie pójdziesz na siłownię, tylko ja i ty…”). Bo wszyscy krewni i znajomi królika muszą właśnie teraz dzwonić („Jesteś zazdrosny, że do ciebie nikt nie dzwoni, Iwa-chan?”). Bo słuchawki gdzieś zaginęły. Bo słuchawki już są, ale odtwarzacz się gdzieś zawieruszył. Tysiąc innych spraw. A zmuszenie OIkawy do przygotowania się do wyjścia też nie jest najprostsze.  
Pięć minut później. Rzekomo bez tej cholernej MP4 Tooru się nigdzie nie ruszy. Iwaizumi był gotów zignorować to zastrzeżenie, aczkolwiek poszedł – ostatni, cholera, ostatni raz – na ugodę, kiedy pasażer zaczął odpinać pasy, otwierać drzwi i wykonywać inne czynności podręcznikowego wyskakiwania z jadącego samochodu. Niech skacze, do diabła, skąd chce, ale w tym wypadku to chyba przyładowano by im wysoki mandat.  
Zawrócił.  
Dwunasta piętnaście. Po jakimś czasie znoszenia tego, że wtyka się mu słuchawkę do ucha i puszcza najbardziej kiczową muzykę, jaką mógłby sobie wyobrazić, Iwaizumi stanął gwałtownie na środku autostrady, na szczęście dość opustoszałej.  
\- Zaraz nas o coś rozpieprzę.  
\- Będzie jak w „Tytaniku”.  
\- Ty oglądałeś ten film? Naprawdę nie masz co robić?  
\- Dobre amerykańskie kino nie jest złe. Wiem, że też oglądałeś „Tytanika”.  
\- Nie, kurwa, nie będzie jak w „Tytaniku”.  
Siedemnasta. Powrót do domu – naprawdę obyło się bez ofiar śmiertelnych, nawet mimo tego, że po drodze wszystko, cokolwiek mogło pójść źle, właśnie tak poszło. Zaczynając od tego, że z komputerem nie udało się nic zrobić i w najbliższym czasie Iwaizumi będzie pewnie czuł czyjś oddech na karku w czasie pisania pracy magisterskiej, kończąc na tym, że przedziurawiła się opona.  
\- Iwa-chan, pękła nam guma~.  
Wskutek czego spędzili kilka godzin w środku nigdzie na zmienianiu jej. A raczej jeden z nich spędził.  
Nieskręcenie karku szatynowi, gdy tak siedział z cierpiętniczą miną na masce i postukiwał tyłem buta w blachę, wymagało ogromnych pokładów siły woli. Nie sądził, żeby miał jej jeszcze chociażby odrobinę.  
Osiemnasta. Oikawa… jest sobą. Chwilowe odprężenie Iwy po zapełnieniu pustego od dawien dawna żołądka zaczęło ustępować miejsca zirytowaniu.  
Pięć po osiemnastej. Oikawa jest sobą bodaj nawet intensywniej.  
Jak to mówią? Jeżeli masz nadmiar źle ukierunkowanej energii, to zrób kilka pompek? Spróbował. Po chwili poczuł, że siedzi mu na plecach jakieś siedemdziesiąt kilka kilogramów żywej wagi. Na razie żywej.  
Osiemnasta dziesięć. Uregulowanie bieżących spraw:  
\- Assikawa, słuchasz? Zaraz idę wziąć prysznic. Ty zostajesz tutaj. Tutaj. Trzymasz się na dystans od łazienki.  
Osiemnasta piętnaście. Ładna sąsiadka z sąsiedniego mieszkania zadzwoniła, żeby prosić o wyprowadzenie jej psa, jako że sama dopiero co wróciła ze szpitala i ma problemy z poruszaniem się. To właśnie usłyszał od Oikawy. Dzięki bogom wszystkich wyznań, zmyje z siebie smar.  
Przedtem tylko sprawdził przez judasza, czy tamtemu idiocie faktycznie psy w głowie. Nie, żeby coś, ale wyprowadzanie pupila brzmi jak beznadziejna wymówka. I trochę podejrzana.  
Zresztą co go to obchodzi…  
Dziewiętnasta wieczorem. Iwa wybiera się na siłownię, a najleniwszy były siatkarz świata razem z nim.  
Okazuje się, że istnieje człowiek zdolny wydać niemałą kwotę tylko po to, by następnie przez godzinę siedzieć i gapić się na swojego współlokatora podnoszącego ciężary. Jakby nie gapił się na niego przez cały boży dzionek. Jakby nie gapił się na niego przez ostatnie kilka lat.  
Dwudziesta z minutami. Dom. Prysznic. Powtórka z rozrywki.  
Wpół do następnej. Dobroczynny nastrój:  
\- Iwa-chan, wymasować cię?  
\- Nie.  
\- No to się kładź.  
Do niczego szczególnego nie dochodzi. Ani teraz, ani później, kiedy leżą w łóżku i Iwa próbuje zmusić się do przejrzenia podręcznika. Najwidoczniej ustawienie planet jest nieodpowiednie. Jak zawsze.  
\- Iwa-chan, gaś już to światło.  
\- Zaraz.  
\- Zacznę krzyczeć.  
Ucz się, Iwaizumi, ucz, bo skończysz na tym samym poziomie intelektualnym.  
\- To krzycz. – A jednak, kiedy usłyszał ostentacyjnie głośny wdech, zgasił lampkę. Po tym jak już przycisnął poduszkę do tej durnej mordy naturalnie.  
Kończy się niedziela. Iwa-chan raz jeszcze w duchu obiecuje sobie być bardziej pobłażliwym dla swojego niby-chłopaka. Wytrzymuje do północy, kiedy Oikawa - z wbudowanym jakimś cholernym zegarem biologicznym – jak na komendę zasypia. I zaczyna zgrzytać zębami przez sen, jednocześnie wpijając palce w jego koszulkę.


	2. Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilka szczególnych chwil z nieszczególnego dnia roboczego.

Poniedziałek rano, piąta. Szept łaskoczący w ucho.  
\- Iwaaaa-chan, wstawaj.  
\- Po co? - Iwa-chan, służbista w swoim dniu roboczym, uchyla jedną powiekę i spogląda z ukosa na współlokatora. Która to może być godzina? Czas do pracy? Do mamy zadzwonić?  
\- Musisz się dla mnie rozebrać.  
\- Po co? Nic się nie zmieniło, odkąd ostatnio patrzyłeś.  
\- Uuu, a kiedy to było. Po to, że śnią mi się nadzy mężczyźni.  
\- Jacy, kurwa, nadzy mężczyźni?   
\- Różni tacy. Nie znasz.  
Poniedziałkowe ranki po szczególnie napiętych niedzielach mają to do siebie, że Trashykawę należy uciszać siłą, wbijając mu pusty łeb w poduszkę i wpijając się w jego usta.  
A i tak to kolejny z wielu dni, kiedy do niczego nie dochodzi.  
W końcu koło piątej pięć tradycyjnie ciszę nocną przerywa dzwonek telefonu pewnego pokrzywdzonego przez los bruneta. Ryk telefonu, dokładniej. A ów los, owo fatum o włosach w kasztan i tej samej barwy oczach, znowu zmieniło mu spokojny dzwonek systemowy na jakąś thrashową solówkę.  
Piąta pięć z ułamkami sekund. Rzucone przez Iwaizumiego złe spojrzenie godzi w Oikawę, który poprawia się na swoim miejscu w łóżku i wygłasza zwięzłą mowę obronną:  
\- Mówiłeś, że mam ci nie zmieniać dzwonka, tak ogólnie. Nie było nic o tym, że nie mogę ustawić specjalnego sygnału przy połączeniach od teściowej.   
\- Ja ci dam specjalny sygnał. Dotknij mojego telefonu jeszcze raz, a będę musiał ustawić marsz pogrzebowy dla połączeń od ciebie. - Warkot Iwy cichnie stopniowo, przechodzi w konspiracyjny szept. - Poszedł mi na balkon.  
\- Powinieneś powiedzieć o nas mamusi.  
\- Na balkon, powiedziałem.  
\- Bo to wcale nie tak, że jeżdżę z tobą na każde spotkanie rodzinne i twoi krewni raczej się domyślają.  
\- Wyjdziesz czy mam cię wypchnąć?  
\- Pchaj, Iwa-chan - odrzekł bez wahania Tooru, zamykając dłoń drugiego mężczyzny w swoich dłoniach. Brakowało jeszcze, by padł na kolana, a może i byłby to zrobił, gdyby Hajime zaraz nie wywalił go na zewnątrz.

 

\- Tak, mamusiu... tak, tak. Współlokator...? No, jeszcze ze mną mieszka, nie ma się gdzie podziać... Och, kuzynka ci opowiadała, że widziała nas na zakupach? I on mnie całował? Może to nie byłem ja, mamusiu? - Iwaizumi, tylko pozornie, dla uprzywilejowanych, spolegliwy, walnął, jakże rozsądnie, otwartą dłonią w przeszklpne drzwi, do których Oikawa kleił się tak namiętnie, że można by być zazdrosnym. Podsłuchiwał, sukinkot, a że przy tym szyba zaparowała od jego oddechu, przyozdobił ją paroma serduszkami. - Nic, nic, to kot sąsiadów. Znaczy, mój kot. Znaczy, mój współlokator. Ale kuzynka jest na sto procent pewna? O, mówiła, że rozmawiała ze mną? W tym sklepie?  
Kurna. Faktycznie było coś takiego.  
\- Ale na sto procent? No, ale to on mnie całował, chyba rozumie mamusia... Nie? No, ja jego nie całuję. Tylko on mnie. A ja przecież nie odpowiadam za to, co on robi. Słucham? Jak nazywa się mój partner? Oikawa Tooru.   
WRÓĆ.  
\- Nie, nie, mamo - głos Hajime zmężniał w reakcji obronnej - usłyszałem "współlokator". Nie brzmi podobnie? Wie, mamusia, dawno nie byłem u laryngologa. Mój współlokator. Oikawa Tooru. Seks? Co, jaki seks?   
Za swoją szybką Tooru mógłby przysiąc, że głos Iwy zaczął raptem brzmieć płaczliwie.   
\- Tak, wiem, że analny, nie o to...  
Iwaizumi zrobił pauzę i powziął głęboki oddech.   
\- Nigdy. W. Życiu. Jak już, to ja jego, ale my nie... - Tym razem najwyraźniej teściowa wtrąciła swoje trzy grosze, przerywając pytaniem. - No, normalny to on nie jest, ale przyprowadzić to go mogę, jeżeli mamę to uszczęśliwi. Dać do telefonu...? To musiałbym go do domu wpuścić. Nie, nie chodzi o to, że ma HIV. Nie ma. Chyba. Jest niegroźny, tylko głupi. Tak, umiem zakładać prezerwatywę. Skąd? No... po prostu umiem, i tyle. Co, co? Nie, nie stoi na wycieraczce, tylko na balkonie. TAK, JEST UBRANY. Nie, nie podnieca mnie to, że tam stoi. Właściwie to mnie wkurwia. - Pierdolę. - Przepraszam, już nie przeklinam. Dlaczego? No, każę mu tam stać, bo... bo tak mam. Tyle. To może jutro? Dobrze, dziś wieczorem. Do widzenia, mamo.   
Leżymy i kwiczymy.

 

\- Słuchaj, Iwa-chan. Urodzeni w totemie Jelenia. To ty. Lubią zmiany. Hmmm. Nie te, które ja proponuję. Wiesz które. Często ulegają impulsom, dają się ponieść chwili. Zależy od sprawy. Chętnie zdobywają nowe doświadczenia… Słyszysz? Musimy zdobyć nowe doświadczenia. – Hajime, jesteś cywilizowanym człowiekiem. Nie wrzeszcz na niego. Nawrzeszczysz, jak skończy. - Mają bystry umysł. Cenią wiedzę i intelekt. No, faktycznie są fragmenty, które się nie zgadzają… Bywają niecierpliwi. O, widzisz. – Shittykawa umilkł, co zdawało się diabelsko nienaturalne. - Nie są stworzeni do długotrwałych związków… Wiesz, nie będę czytał, to bzdury jakieś. A tak poza tym… o, dzień dobry pani.  
Czy on jest w pracy? Tej nowej, w której miał być?  
Wytrzymaj, nawrzeszczysz na niego, jak skończy gadać do jakiejś babki.  
Wytrzymał.  
\- Czy ty specjalnie wybierasz pracę w pobliżu kobiet?  
\- Robi ci to różnicę, Iwa-chan? Mówiłeś, że jeśli nie znajdę pracy, to, jak dla ciebie, mogę się nawet sprzedać do rosyjskiego burdelu.  
\- Nie brzmi jak ja.  
\- Też cię kocham, głupku.

 

Wraca. I co widzi? Co, do diabła, widzi po ciężkim dniu pracy?  
Oikawę.   
Oikawę, który wrócił wcześniej. Żeś się namęczył w tej pracy, no faktycznie…  
Oikawę jedzącego na stojąco, pod ścianą, zerkającego trwożliwie wkoło.  
Dzień dobroci dla zwierząt? Znowu? No dobra…  
\- Te twoje filmiki, które ostatnio oglądałeś… czegoś ty się naoglądał, Crappykawa?  
Oikawa.   
Oikawa ze spojrzeniem, jakby tylko na to czekał.  
\- Pokażę ci, jeśli się nie boisz.   
\- Mam się bać twoich głupich creepypast? Błagam.  
\- Iwa-chan, jesteś mężczyzną mojego życia.  
Hajime miał czas nieźle się nadąć, zanim zawołano go na internetową sesję spirytystyczną.

 

\- Zawsze chciałem poznać kobietę, która wydała na świat tak wspaniałego mężczyznę. Nigdy nie ukrywałem swojej orientacji. Ogółem jestem heteroseksualny, ale dla Hajime to... wiadomo.

 

\- O! Też uwielbiam robić Hajiemu zdjęcia. Mogę mamusi pokazać, jeżeli mamusia sobie życzy. Tak właśnie myślałem, że będzie mamusia zainteresowana.

 

\- Ze mnie dobry chłopiec? Skądże. Haji to dopiero aniołek. Niedługo znów wpadniemy, prawda, Haaaaji?

 

W drodze powrotnej Iwaizumi patrzył na niego z większym szacunkiem niż kiedykolwiek. Ale to mogło być ze względu na to, że sam nie wziął z domu portfela i ktoś mu musiał bilet na pociąg opłacić.

 

\- Iwa-chan. Ty. Ja. Pies sąsiadki. Nie idę sam.  
Hajime spiął się na te słowa, po czym, zgarniając z kamienną twarzą kurtkę z wieszaka, odparł zimno:  
\- To chodź. Czekam.  
\- Załóż buty do biegania. Na wszelki wypadek. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co czeka na zewnątrz.  
\- Nic gorszego niż to, co może cię spotkać tutaj, zaufaj mi.  
Na klatce schodowej gniew wyparował, zostały lekkie dreszcze. Na osiedlowym podwórku bez słowa złapał szatyna za łokieć i pociągnął na oświetlone poletko trawnika.

 

\- Hajime Iwaizumi, musimy porozmawiać.  
Cholera, rzuci mnie, rzuci mnie.  
\- Przepraszam - rzucił wymieniony na zaś. Oikawa machnął ręką jak ten miłosierny.  
\- Wypiłem do końca sok, wiesz, ten z dodatkowymi witaminami.  
\- ALE JAK TO WYCHLAŁEŚ DO KOŃCA?! TO BYŁO DLA NAS OBU.  
Ja go, kurwa, rzucę.  
Tylko najpierw posiekam na kawałki.

 

\- Iwa-chan, skontroluj pod łóżkiem.  
\- NIE.  
\- Iwaaa-chan…  
\- NIE.  
\- I…  
Warknąwszy, Hajime przyciągnął wyrośnięte do metra osiemdziesiąt z hakiem dziecko ku sobie i otoczył ramionami. Tooru więc tylko dyskretnie westchnął z ulgą.  
\- Iwa-chan przestraszy dla mnie wszystkie potwory swoją twarzą.

 

\- Nie mogę spać, Iwa-chan.  
\- Śpij, bo cię zabiję.   
\- Okej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planowałam co rozdział wprowadzić inną formę zapisu tekstu. Tym razem taka, bowiem miałam spisane paręnaście urywków i nie chciałam, by się zmarnowały.


	3. Wtorek znaczy zakupy - część pierwsza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zakupy, wszystkie przemyślenia oraz anegdotki z życia z nimi związane. Część pierwsza z dwóch przypadających na opisanie wymagającego wtorku w klimacie IwaOi.

Czasem, zwykle raz na tydzień, staje człek przed pytaniem, co kupić do domu. Tym razem padło na wtorek, bo Iwa miał wcześniej wrócić z praktyk, a Oikawa twierdził, że ma dzień wolny. Później okazało się, że wolne to sobie sam zarządził. Rzecz jasna, wylano go.  
W sumie nic nowego. Iwa tak się przyzwyczaił, że nie wrzeszczał i nie miotał przedmiotami codziennego użytku. (Tooru zastanawiał się czasem, czy rzucałby znakami drogowymi, gdyby sprowokować go odpowiednio, i daliby radę utrzymać się z Youtube'a; po coś chodził na tę siłownię, tak?). Summa summarum, miły dzień, mimo że rano wypruwali sobie żyły nad listą, a wieczorem na zakupach.  
Ewidentna różnica zdań zaznaczała się już w pierwszej fazie. Żeby było tylko gorzej, Oikawa musiał zagarnąć długopis pierwszy i zapisywać po swojemu. Iwaizumi już wiedział, że woli nie patrzeć na tę listę, która go, w najlepszym razie, załamie. Jeszcze bardziej. 

1\. prezerwatywy 

\- Prezerwatywy. To po pierwsze. - Oikawa na pewno dostanie pokojową nagrodę Nobla kiedyś. Minęło parę minut, odkąd Hajime wstał z łóżka, a ciśnienie miał podniesione tak, jakby od półtorej godziny ganiał się z hiszpańskimi bykami. Tylko byk to zabije, a to coś tutaj całe życie męczy. Hej, ludzie, piekło jest dla cieniasów, najgorszy demon (seksapilu) siedzi przed nim.  
\- Serio? To pierwsze, o czym pomyślałeś, czy robisz ze mnie idiotę?  
\- Nigdy nie robię tego, co zostało zrobione.  
Szatyn zarządził sobie mały interwał, by wybrzmiało uderzenie pięścią o stół. Oczywiście, nie jego, po prostu komuś tu już na wstępnie zabrakło słów. Potem, niewzruszony, kontynuował:  
\- I, wiesz, nadzieja umiera ostatnia...  
Dlaczego Iwaizumi już w tym momencie twardo nie powiedział "nie"? On tu był głównym filarem funduszu domowego i łożył pieniądze.

 

A kończył z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, przy kopce zakupów, zajęty udawaniem, że nie zna tego typa buszującego w dziale dla dorosłych, który nigdy nie zostawał umiejscowiony dość dyskretnie na boku, no naprawdę. Sprawdzali paręnaście sklepów, żeby przekonać się o absolutnym braku taktu wszystkich organizatorów użytkowych wnętrz. On i ten debil zadający właśnie kłopotliwe pytania byli zupełnie wystawieni na pośmiewisko.  
Tooru był niewzruszony ze swoimi konkretnymi pytaniami. Co Hajime lubi?  
Nic nie lubi, do kurwy nędzy! Seksu nie lubi.  
A za jakiś czas trzeba będzie znowu wpaść, choćby do tej jednej alejeczki.  
Nie, Iwa nie miał pojęcia, gdzie te gumki znikały. Jeszcze w takim tempie. Kompletnie nie.  
To Shittykawa musiał kolegów zapraszać.  
On z tym nic wspólnego nie miał.

 

2\. mleko

\- No to... mleko? - spytał Tooru nieśmiało.  
\- I mleko jako drugie? No jasne, ty ciągle o swoich potrzebach. Czasem zapominam, jaki z ciebie egoista. Cholernie szybko mi przypominasz.  
Iwa-chan musiał być zły, że dzisiaj jego erotomania znowu się uzewnętrzni na liście zakupów. To zrozumiałe. Tak się, biedaczek, bronił, a liczby mówiły same za siebie.  
Adresata jednak aż wyprostowało na krześle; spojrzał też zaraz wzrokiem zbitego szczeniaka, zagryzając wargi. To był ten kluczowy moment, kiedy Hajime nie wiedział, czy Tooru pójdzie się pakować i wyprowadzać do rodziny (współczułby Takeru), czy przedsięweźmie inną z rzeczy, które sporadycznie robił, by na nowym poziomie truć dupę. Pływy oceanu czy coś - i szatynowi czasem odbijało w inną stronę, zarządzał innowacje. Kto go tam wie.  
Wkrótce tym niemniej Oikawa zrobił się mniej spięty, odkrywszy, że martwił się bez potrzeby. Ma na podorędziu ripostę. Jakby nie miał, Iwa-chan uznałby go chyba za doppelgangera.  
\- Seks to wspólna potrzeba w każdym związku. - Czym, proszę? - Może masz nietolerancję laktozy i nie lubisz mleka, ale ja - ja lubię. A jestem sensem twojego życia.  
\- Zaraz mi udowodnisz, że pośrednio mleko jest sensem mojego życia.  
\- Już bym to zrobił, gdybym chciał, ale nie-e. Bycie sensem twojego życia należy wyłącznie do mnie.  
\- Chyba cię porąbało - mruknął Iwa, dla zasady. Palec da, ten tam weźmie całą dłoń.  
Tyle że prawda zawsze wyjdzie na jaw.

3\. przepuszczenie pieniędzy na niedojrzałego Iwę 

\- Mhm… ja… będę… – Hajime generalnie coś jąkał, ale to było takie niemęskie, że Oikawa najchętniej udawałby, że nic nie słyszy. Na pytające spojrzenie odpowiedział takim samym.  
\- Ojej. Iwa-chan, mówiłeś coś? Myślałem, że to stękanie to dlatego, że stringi cię uwierają w…  
\- Zastanów się, czy chcesz kończyć to zdanie.  
\- …pupę. O czym pomyślałeś?  
Iwaizumi więcej się nie jąkał, zbyt rozeźlony był. Zwycięstwo pierwsza klasa, teraz bez wahania wyzna te swoje wstydliwe sekrety czy cokolwiek.  
Chrząknięcie.  
\- Będę kupował sobie grę – uprzedza brunet śmiertelnie poważnym tonem.  
\- Przecież ci nie zabronię. – A komentowania nie dało się uniemożliwić, taśma izolacyjna się skończyła. – Jaką?  
\- Nie twój pieprzony interes.  
\- To jak mam zapisać? – Oikawa obracał długopis w palcach, przymykając lekko oczy, by sycić się wiszącą w powietrzu klęską i upokorzeniem.  
\- "The Sims 3".  
\- O mój Boże. – Czyżby zajumali mu prawdziwego Iwę? No nic, tydzień i sami oddadzą. – Będę mógł pograć?  
\- Wiesz co? Nie.

Tak tego zostawić nie należało, skąd, należało negocjować, nie przebierając w środkach. Pod wieczór Oikawa więc czaił się w kącie pokoju, kiedy Hajime już zainstalował grę i rozkręcał się z rozgrywką. W strategicznym momencie doskoczył, odsunął Iwaizumiego razem z obrotowym krzesłem i wpakował się na wydobyte spod biurka kolana.  
\- Iwa-chan, ja tu sobie jedzenie od ust odejmuję, żebyś miał na grę…  
\- Nie czuję, żebyś głodował.  
\- …lodówka zionie pustką…  
\- Bo ktoś nie jest zdolny nawet do zrobienia listy zakupów.  
\- …a ty mi nawet pograć ze sobą nie dasz?  
\- Przywalił ci ktoś kiedyś myszką?  
Rzeczone urządzenie zostało podniesione na znak groźby, lecz Tooruu (a to nowość…) nie słuchał, zapatrzony w monitor. I aż poprawił okulary na nosie.  
\- Bogowie…  
\- TO NIE JESTEŚ TY.  
\- Ma moje imię, nazwisko i wygląd.  
\- Nie. - O, i równie parszywy charakter…  
\- Co „nie”?  
Każda cząstka bytu Hajime pragnęła zmienić rzeczywistość. Ostatecznie porwał z blatu marker i z naburmuszoną miną dorysował Oikawie kilka kresek nad górną wargą. Interpretacja dowolna.  
\- Nie wygląda jak ty.  
Nawet nie zdążył odłożyć pisadła, nim krzesło wywaliło się do tyłu, zabierając ich w ten rajd ze sobą.

cdn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie znoszę mojego poczucia humoru, serio. Odsprzedam, mogę dorzucić nerkę. I zejdę z gagów z podtekstem, obiecuję.


	4. Wtorek znaczy zakupy - część druga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obiecywałam, że zejdę z tematu seksu?   
> Kłamałam.

Na szczęście Oikawa znajdował się na poziomie skupienia złotej rybki. (Tak, może to obraźliwe. Może do obraża te dostojne zwierzęta.) U Tooru pamięć o zajęciach dotąd praktykowanych samoistnie uszła spod czerepu i niniejszym został wezwany przez jakieś pilne sprawy do sypialni. I tyle go Hajime widział, za to słyszał, jak rozmawia przez telefon. Cóż, a i z zakupów jeszcze Assikawę popamięta. I vice versa.

Dorwał się zaraz do kartki, coby podopisywać normalne produkty. Nie mógł się przy tym pozbyć myśli, że w zasadzie kocha takiego jednego durnia – najbardziej z daleka.

4\. detergenty

To jemu z kolei nasuwało się prawie jako pierwsze – ze względu na swoją traumatyczną konotację. O, już słyszał w głowie to: „Iwaaaa-chan, tu jeszcze plamka została". Zbyt spolegliwy był w tym względzie. Może i Tooru faktycznie brzydził się obsesyjnie także środków chemicznych, ale to znaczyło tyle tylko, że ma chłop problem. Niech sobie życie w chlewie... choć wtedy Iwa też będzie musiał... psiakrew. Niech się Kusokawa wyprowadzi – to rozwiąże wszystkie wspólne problemy.

5\. dezodorant

Też koszmarne. Z tego powodu mało nie budził się w nocy z... nożem nad Shittykawą. Jedna więcej upierdliwość na gigancie.

Powinien olać sprawę, nieważne, jaką markę czy zapach wybierał, współlokatorowi i tak się nie podobało. Iwę zaś pobolewało owo puste miejsce po sercu – że też się nawet własnemu chłopakowi nie podoba. Z wody kolońskiej całkowicie zrezygnował, ratując swoją zranioną dumę przed kilkoma choć komentarzami.

Szczerze go to przygnębiało. Dołował się i frustrował, aż znowu zamiast tego nie dostał białej gorączki - czyli stosunkowo niedługo.

6\. mydło

Które Oikawa zużywał w tempie ekspresowym. Diabli wiedzą, mógł je nawet pić i całe życie być na haju. A może faktycznie co rusz wchodził do łazienki umyć ręce. Nierzadko przykazywał Iwie to samo, jakby wątpił w jego dbałość o higienę osobistą. W ogóle w tym domu się Iwaizumiego dyskryminowało!

Którym nie miał zamiaru, pomimo błagalnego biadolenia, umyć Oikawie pleców; co, gejem jest czy co, żeby wchodził drugiemu facetowi do łazienki albo... gdziekolwiek?

Podejmowanie decyzji co do swojej tożsamości, może tuż przed tym, jak zdołałby zaakceptować swój nieszczęsny związek partnerski, przerwał mu głos z salonu:

\- Byliśmy w zoo... Aha, aha, tak, było bardzo fajnie, znalazłem krewnych Iwy.  
Oddychaj, Hajime, oddychaj.   
Nie tylko nie udusił się w emocjach, ale i wytrwał w milczeniu do końca połączenia Oikawy z... kurna, z kim on rozmawia?  
Potem przycisnął Tooru do ściany.   
\- Ty pieprzony draniu, co to miało znaczyć?  
Zapytany zsunął usta w ciup w konsternacji. Na wszelki wypadek Hajime potrząsnął nim lekko. Myślenie szkodzi bezmózgim, prawda?   
\- Wiedziałem, że masz wiele wad, ale nigdy nie brałem pod uwagę ślepoty, Iwa-chan. Zawsze jednak mógłbyś być debilem, więc chyba nadal cię chcę.  
\- Trashykawa, przeginasz, zaraz...  
Zaraz wszystkie myśli uciekły, zaś całe energia, jaka pozostawała, sam fakt istnienia i dowód egzystencji sprowadziły się do zetkniętych ust.   
Oddech.   
\- A nie zauważyłeś tamtych pawianów, Iwaaa-chan? Nie odezwał się w tobie zew dzikości? Nic?   
Po raz tysięczny Hajime miał poważny dylemat, czy palnąć w ryj - czy w ryj pocałować. Oikawa wybrał na szczęście przed nim – drugie.   
Chyba będzie można mu wybaczyć. Kiedyś.

Za długo blisko siebie przebywali, ewidentnie, skoro wkrótce Iwa także miał pstro w głowie.

Listę zakupów się jeszcze zrobi. Kiedyś.

Jedzenie? Po cóż im jedzenie?

Chyba jedynka z listy – chyba jeszcze mieli na teraz...

\- Iwa-chan, słuchaj – mruknął przymilnie Tooru, gdy już został pozbawiony spodni. – Wylali mnie z pracy.

\- Pieprzyć to. Rozbieraj się.

Iwaizumi za dużo w tej chwili już nie myślał. Jak już, to tylko o tym, że nie będzie mył Oikawie pleców mydłem. Czy on gejem jest, żeby to robił?

**XXX**

\- Co jeszcze mieliśmy kupić?

\- Diabli wiedzą.

\- W takim razie dzwoń do teściowej.

Ręka Iwy uniosła się w bardzo konkretnym zamiarze, więc szatyn uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i milczał chwilę. Tak słodką. Tak krótką. Jak... Wróć.

\- Iwa-chan?

\- Czego?

\- Wstydzisz się mnie?

\- TAK. – Trashykawa milczał po takiej deklaracji podejrzanie długo. I to też, oczywiście, Iwaizumiemu przeszkadzało. Dla odmiany; milczący znaczy knujący. – Czego nic nie mówisz?

\- Przykro mi...

\- Nieprawda.

\- Ależ prawda.

\- Nie.

\- Tak.

\- Nie.

\- No dobra, niezbyt. Ale naprawdę się nie wstydzisz, nie?

\- Mogłoby być gorzej... - przyznał Hajime dyplomatycznie, mimo że bez wiary.

Nawet się opłaciło, Oikawa promieniał, z niebrzydkim uśmiechem.

\- Następnym razem zrobimy normalną, porządną listę, obiecuję.

\- Po co my zapisujemy prezerwatywy? Przecież o tym to ty nigdy nie zapomnisz, Kusokawa.

\- Po prostu lubię cię dręczyć na każdy możliwy sposób...

Milczenie.

Ha, Hajime wiedział! W końcu Tooru przestał udawać, że w ich związku nie chodzi przede wszystkim o umęczenie drugiej strony.

\- Ale ty i tak mnie kochasz, Iwa-chan.

Na to stwierdzenie odpowiedziało ciche „mhm", które w gruncie rzeczy znaczyło dla każdego z nich więcej, niż mogli oficjalnie przyznać.

**XXX**

Hajime obrócił się twarzą do ściany, a wcale, wbrew pozorom, nie gorszą stroną do Oikawy, który ułożył dłonie na jego barkach i masował delikatnie.

\- Co jest, Iwa-chan? – spytał i nawet od razu dostał jakąś niewyraźną odpowiedź. – Powtórz, nie słyszę.

\- Ja wcale nie noszę stringów – wymamrotał mężczyzna o kirowych włosach nieco głośniej.

\- Już dobrze. – westchnął Tooru. – Było mówić, że tak cię to gryzie. Kupimy ci na następnych zakupach. Ale twoje pośladki i tak wyglądają bardzo ładnie, słowo honoru.

Iwaizumi znalazł w sobie zaskakująco dużo energii, choć przecie dzień do mało wykańczających nie należał. Na tyle, by przejść do salonu i pościelić Shittykawie na kanapie.

Jakiego honoru, zboczeńcu cholerny?

Około trzeciej w nocy, nalawszy sobie szklankę wody z zamiarami akurat, wyjątkowo, pokojowymi, zajrzał do salonu.

\- Kusokawa – sarknął w ciemność. – Kusokawa! – Przesunął się bliżej kanapy i trącił rozłożone na niej ciało, które dało znak życia jakimś pomrukiem, ale więcej robić wyraźnie nie chciało.

Hajime spieszyło się do krainy snów, zatem nie uwzględniał nawet, że poświęci swój cenny czas na certolenie się. Poświęcił wodę, jako że jej było w domu pod dostatkiem.

No, zimnej było, bowiem ciepłą ktoś zawsze zużywał.

\- Ty zboczeńcu! – margnął, przechylając szklankę.

\- No słucham, słucham!

\- Z kim ty rozmawiałeś dzisiaj?

\- Chodzi ci o tę ekspedientkę? O tę przemiłą panią z wózkiem? Czy o sąsiadkę?

\- Wymieniaj dalej, Kusokawa, wymieniaj dalej...

\- Że przez telefon?

\- Też kobieta?

\- Aha.

\- Ładna?

\- Niezwykle. – Tooru robił zgrabną pauzę. – W końcu to moja siostra. Mogę iść do łóżka?

\- Jasne. – Iwaizumi również zawiesił głos dla efektu. - Wolisz z ekspedientką, panią z wózkiem czy sąsiadką? Taktownie pominę czwartą z dam, chociaż z tobą nic nie wiadomo. Dobranoc.


End file.
